Skeleton
| tips = * Skeletons are a great source for farming weapons you want to get, but they are most likely to be cursed or degraded. * Always wear the heaviest armor you have, even if it’s too heavy for you because it absorbs a great amount of the damage from the explosion. * If you can, slay them with a ranged weapon, so you can avoid their ossial shatter-damage. To safely slay (a) Skeleton(s), get the Skeleton(s) down to very low health, create some distance between your Hero/ine and the Skeleton(s), then execute them at range as follows: ** Distancing: *** Crowd Control: To create some distance between your Hero/ine and the Skeleton(s), read either a Scroll of Lullaby, a Scroll of Terror, or fire a Wand of Slowness at the Skeleton (if you have any of these items). *** Evasive Maneuvers: To create some distance between your Hero/ine and the Skeleton(s), zap away with a Wand of Blink, or run to the nearest door with a Ring of Haste equipped (if you have any of these items). *** Depth Change: If lacking the necessary items, a way to create distance would be by changing depths, then returning to that depth, then immediately stepping away from the Skeleton. ** Executing: *** Surprise Attack & Missile Weapons: If you can create some distance (at least 1 cell between you and the Skeleton), lure it through a door, then once it's in the doorway, throw a missile weapon at it to finish it off. This would be the perfect time to make use of any Javelins or Tomahawks you may have obtained (or the Boomerang, if you have one), but aren't yet strong enough to throw, since the door's Surprise Attack mechanism will basically bypass your Hero/ine's lack of strength at this time, sufficiently finishing off the Skeleton with the Javelin's/Tomahawk's high damage. On the other hand, throwing any Incendiary Darts at Skeletons when they're standing in a doorway. ; (unless doing so is vital to your survival). (Using other missile weapons is fine, but they don't inflict as much damage and will require you to get the Skeleton's health even lower than you might already have, so the missile weapon can execute the Skeleton at the door.) *** Damage-Over-Time Seeds: If you can, create some distance (at least 1 cell) between you and the Skeleton, then plant/throw any Seed of Firebloom/Seed of Sorrowmoss you have and lure the Skeleton to step on it. The Burning/Poisoned debuff should finish it off from a safe distance without harming your Hero/ine. *** Battle Wands: Firing any of the Battle Wands you might have (except Wand of Avalanche and Wand of Firebolt whenever the Skeleton is standing in a doorway or next to it) should be more than sufficient in finishing them off. *** Summoning Allied NPC: It would be overkill, but summoning Mirror Images via Scroll of Mirror Image, or summoning a Golden Bee via a Honeypot (if you have either item), would be more than sufficient in finishing off a Skeleton for you. *** Teleportation: Inflicting (a) D-O-T debuff(s), then either luring them to a Seed of Fadeleaf, firing the Wand of Teleportation at them, or reading a Scroll of Teleportation (if you have any of these items), should finish them off, leaving your Hero/ine unharmed. * It's also utter overkill, but reading a Scroll of Wipe Out should be (as opposed to Scrolls of Psionic Blast which will also leave your Hero/ine Blinded). }} History